Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5p+10-p-1}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5p - p} + {10 - 1}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-6p} + {10 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6p} + {9}$ The simplified expression is $-6p+9$